


From TOP to BOTTOM

by Jaywalker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, Dean is a pornstar, First Time Bottoming, Game of Thrones References, Humor, M/M, Porn
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaywalker/pseuds/Jaywalker
Summary: Wieso bereitete es verdammt nochmal allen so eine Freude, wenn es um die letzten jungfräulichen Tage von Deans Hintern ging? Waren die denn alle bescheuert? Und wer zum Teufel war dieser verdammte Angel? SPN-AU // Destiel // Pornodarsteller Dean und Cas... was will man mehr?





	1. Winter is coming!

„Sind Sie jetzt vollkommen übergeschnappt? Das kann doch wohl nicht Ihr Ernst sein!“  
  
Mit einem lauten Knall krachte die Türe gegen die Wand, als Dean sie mit viel zu viel Schwung aufmachte und in das großräumige Büro marschierte.  
Sein Gesicht war vor lauter Wut gerötet, so dass seine Sommersprossen schier nicht mehr zu erkennen waren, stattdessen hatte sich eine unschöne Zornesfalte auf seiner Stirn gebildet. Seine Haare waren nicht wie sonst perfekt gestylt, sondern standen ihm wirr vom Kopf ab, so als hätte er sie sich gerade gerauft und seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.  
Alles in allem sah er aus wie ein wild gewordener Stier, der kurz davor war mit den Füßen zu scharren und mit gesenkten Hörner auf den älteren Mann loszugehen, der trotz allem immer noch gelassen in dem dunklen Lederstuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch saß.  
  
„Ah... Mr. Winchester... Schön Sie zu sehen... Durchaus ein Anblick, der mir immer wieder... Genuss bereitet.“  
  
Der Blick des älteren Mannes glitt einmal über Dean hinweg, wobei seine Augen fast schon gierig an dem nackten Oberkörper hängen blieben, der unter dem aufgeknöpften Hemd hervorlugte.  
Zwar sollte Dean mittlerweile daran gewöhnt sein, so unverfroren angestarrt zu werden, aber trotz allem bereitete es ihm immer noch Unbehagen, auch wenn er nun schon so viele Jahre hier in dieser speziellen Produktionsfirma arbeitete.  
Scheiße...  
Wie sollte er sich denn auch daran gewöhnen, dass sein eigener verdammter Boss ihn manchmal anstarrte, als wäre er ein besonders köstliches Stück Frischfleisch, das gerade zu einem Sonderpreis in der Ladentheke angeboten wurde.  
Dean musste sich dazu zwingen, nicht erleichtert aufzuatmen, als der Blick seines besagten Bosses endlich wieder so weit nach oben wanderte, dass er Dean wieder ins Gesicht sehen konnte.  
  
„... allerdings weiß ich nicht, was Ihnen Anlass dazu geben könnte, so... erzürnt und vor allem unangemeldet in mein Büro hereinzuplatzen!“  
  
Mit einem übertriebenen Seufzen lehnte sich der ältere Mann in seinem Bürostuhl zurück, wobei ein leises Knarzen zu hören war. Seine Ellbogen hatte er weiterhin auf dem dunklen Schreibtisch abgestützt, wobei er in der einen Hand einen silbernen Kugelschreiber hielt.  
Scheinbar war er gerade dabei gewesen, die neuen Verträge oder Projekte durchzusehen.  
Dean konnte nicht anders, als ein wütendes Schnauben von sich zu geben, während er die letzten Meter zwischen ihnen überbrückte.  
Er wusste, dass er sich gerade auf dünnem Eis bewegte, aber er war verdammt noch einmal so wütend, dass er seinem Boss gerade am liebsten an die Gurgel gegangen wäre.  
Stattdessen schlug er mit seinen Händen so fest auf den Schreibtisch, dass die Kaffeetasse überschwappte und die kleine Metallplatte, auf der in großen Buchstaben 'F. R. CROWLEY' stand, gefährlich wackelte.  
Niemand wusste für was das F. R. stand, jedoch ergänzte Dean den Namen seines Bosses gerne auch mal zu Fuckoff Rightnow Crowley.  
  
„Was mir Anlass geben könnte?! Wollen Sie mich verarschen? Sie wissen doch ganz genau, weshalb ich-“  
  
Es war faszinierend wie schnell sich der Blick des älteren Mannes verfinsterte und er mit einer einzigen Handbewegung dafür sorgte, dass Dean mitten im Satz verstummte.  
Und da war es wieder... das dünne Eis, auf das er sich begeben hatte und das jetzt ein warnendes Knacken von sich gab, da er kurz davor stand durchzubrechen!  
Dean wusste, dass er sich zwar durch seine Stellung, die er sich hier hart erarbeitet hatte, mittlerweile einige Freiheiten erlauben durfte, die anderen verwehrt blieben, aber selbst er konnte es sich nicht leisten Crowley so anzufahren.  
Verdammt...  
Wieso war dieser elende Mistkerl nur sein Boss?  
Mit einem letzten Schnauben nahm Dean seine Hände von dem dunklen Schreibtischholz und trat wieder einen Schritt zurück.  
Sein Kopf senkte sich dabei fast schon in eine unterwürfige Haltung, jedoch ließ er sich nicht dazu herab sich für sein unangemessenes Verhalten zu entschuldigen.  
Pah...  
Soweit würde es ja noch kommen...  
Crowley musterte unterdessen Dean mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln, während er sich mit seiner freien Hand über den Dreitagebart strich.  
  
„Wenn es hier um das neue Filmprojekt gehen sollte, das ich Ihnen habe zukommen lassen, dann verstehe ich die ganze Aufregung nicht!“  
  
Dean ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, da die Wut bei diesen Worten erneut in seinem Inneren zu brodeln begann, jedoch ließ er sich sonst nach außen hin nichts anmerken.  
Es war eindeutig, dass Crowley ihn provozieren wollte.  
Es war ein Spiel...  
Ein abartiges, perverses Machtspiel, auf das sich Dean ganz bestimmt nicht einlassen wollte.  
Er wusste, wann es Zeit war, die Notbremse zu ziehen!  
  
„Ich mach das nicht!“  
  
Die Stille, die sich daraufhin in dem Büro ausbreitete, war mindestens so eisig wie der nahende Winter in Game of Thrones.   
Crowley starrte ihn an, so als müsste er erst einmal übersetzen, was Dean da gerade von sich gegeben hatte. Schließlich schien die Quintessenz seiner Aussage endlich auch in die letzte Gehirnwindung seines Bosses hervorgedrungen zu sein, da sich Crowleys Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich noch weiter verfinsterte und er ein leises Murren von sich gab.  
Der Kugelschreiber wurde auf den Schreibtisch zurück gelegt, während sich der ältere Mann zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete, was leider nicht einmal annähernd so beeindruckend war, wie er sich das mit seinen knappen 1,70 m vielleicht gewünscht hätte.  
Mit einer Seelenruhe umrundete er einmal seinen Schreibtisch, wobei er sich sein Sakko gerade zupfte und schließlich knapp vor Dean stehen blieb.  
Obwohl er zu dem jüngeren Mann aufschauen musste, schaffte es Crowley trotz allem eine gewisse Überlegenheit und Autorität auszustrahlen.  
  
„Wir hatten eine Abmachung, Mr. Winchester! Sie haben einen Vertrag unterzeichnet und-“  
  
Deans Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er gab ein leises Schnauben von sich.  
  
„In meinem Vertrag stand aber nie, dass ich-“  
  
Crowley ließ sich nicht unterbrechen, sondern erhob einfach nur seine Stimme, so dass er Dean mit Leichtigkeit übertönen konnte.  
Sein dunkler Bass erfüllte das ganze Büro.  
Dean war kurz davor vor dem Älteren einen Schritt zurückzuweichen, jedoch wollte er sich diese Blöße definitiv nicht geben, weshalb er eisern an Ort und Stelle stehen blieb.  
Jedoch zuckte er leicht zusammen, als Crowley sich noch weiter nach vorne lehnte und mit seinen Händen rechts und links nach Deans geöffneten Hemd griff.  
  
„Sie haben sich dazu verpflichtet auf die Bedürfnisse unserer Mitglieder einzugehen. Sie werden also tun, was von Ihnen verlangt wird. Sie sind immerhin unser kleiner Exklusivjunge... unser Aushängeschild!“  
  
Crowleys Finger streiften immer wieder über die Haut von Deans nacktem Oberkörper, als er langsam und bedächtig das Hemd des Jüngeren zuknöpfte.  
Durch Deans Körper jagte ein unangenehmer Schauer nach dem anderen und er kniff seine Augen zusammen. Ein verzweifelter Versuch, sich gerade an einen ganz anderen Ort zu wünschen.  
Wie hieß es so schön?  
Augen zu und durch!  
  
„Also... wenn unseren Mitgliedern Ihre derzeitige Performance nicht mehr genügt, und sie sich stattdessen ein wenig mehr passive Action Ihrerseits wünschen...“  
  
Crowley war bei dem letzten Knopf angekommen.  
Er zog einmal kräftig an dem Saum des karierten Hemds, sodass es sich glatt wie eine zweite Haut über den breiten Oberkörper von Dean spannte und der Jüngere überrascht die Augen wieder aufriss.  
Schließlich griff Crowley nach dem Hemdkragen und rückte auch diesen zurecht, ehe er mit einem Ruck dafür sorgte, dass sich Dean zu ihm herunter beugte und sie schlussendlich auf einer Augenhöhe waren.  
  
„... dann werden Sie verdammt nochmal Ihren Hintern hinhalten! Haben wir uns verstanden?“  
  
Dean schluckte einmal trocken, als Crowley noch lauter geworden war und ihn nun regelrecht anbrüllte.  
Auf der Stirn seines Bosses trat eine pulsierende Ader hervor und sein Gesicht war rot angelaufen, während er seine Hände noch fester in den Stoff von Deans Hemd krallte.  
Okay...   
Vielleicht sollte er vorerst wirklich den Rückzug antreten.  
Beschwichtigend hob Dean deshalb seine Hände und nickte schließlich mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Ja... verstanden...“  
  
Augenblicklich breitete sich auf Crowleys Lippen wieder dieses verächtliche Lächeln aus, während er das Hemd aus seiner festen Umklammerung frei gab und die dadurch entstandenen Falten notdürftig glatt strich.  
  
„Gut... dann verschwinden Sie endlich aus meinem Büro!“  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Crowley wieder um, darauf vertrauend, dass sein Angestellter schnellstmöglich die Fliege machen würde.  
Kaum hatte Dean die Rückansicht seines Bosses vor sich, verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse.  
Oh wie er Fuckoff Rightnow Crowley doch hasste!  
Eigentlich hasste er diese ganze Produktionsfirma!  
Aber was sollte er machen?  
Er brauchte das verdammte Geld und dieser Job hier war einfach zu gut bezahlt, als dass er jetzt abspringen könnte...  
  
Mit einem leisen Grummeln wandte sich Dean schließlich um und marschierte aus dem Büro wieder heraus, wobei er es sich jedoch nicht nehmen ließ, die Türe mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zuzuziehen.


	2. You know nothing

„Du sollst WAS?“  
  
Dean rutschte mit einem theatralischen Seufzen tiefer in die weichen Polster der bunt gemusterten Couch. Dabei ließ er seine rothaarige Mitbewohnerin nicht aus den Augen, die wie eine angriffslustige Löwin vor ihm auf und ab lief und schließlich vor ihm stehen blieb, wobei sie mit einem lauten Schnauben ihre Hände in die Hüften stemmte.  
  
„Das... das können die doch nicht einfach so von dir verlangen!“  
  
Dean zuckte nur mit den Schultern und versuchte dann lieber seinen Frust in der Bierflasche zu ertränken, an die er sich bis jetzt geklammert hatte.  
Der herbe Geschmack, der sich sofort auf seiner Zunge ausbreitete, war eine willkommene Ablenkung und Dean hatte so die dunkle Vorahnung, dass es heute Abend nicht nur bei diesem einen Bier bleiben würde.  
Ganz egal ob er sich dafür einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von seiner Mitbewohnerin und zugleich auch seiner besten Freundin Charlie einhandeln würde.  
  
„Aber... ich meine... die sind doch auch an ihre Verträge gebunden und... wenn du das nicht möchtest, dann... dann... argh!“  
  
Charlies Augen funkelten wütend, so als würde ein Feuer in ihrem Inneren auflodern und sie stampfte einmal mit ihrem Fuß auf.  
Schließlich ließ sie sich mit einem wütenden Schnauben neben Dean auf das Sofa fallen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Ich hab die Verträge nochmal durchgesehen.“  
  
Dean hatte die letzten Stunden damit verbracht. Er war Zeile für Zeile durchgegangen, hatte jeden Absatz, jeden Paragraphen mindestens zwanzig Mal durchgelesen.  
Er war sich sicher, dass nicht einmal Sam einen Ausweg aus diesem Schlamassel finden könnte, mal angenommen, dass er seinem Bruder tatsächlich seine Verträge zeigen könnte...  
  
„Und...?“  
  
Charlie starrte ihn hoffnungsvoll von der Seite an, jedoch reichte ihr eigentlich ein einziger Blick in das Gesicht ihres Freundes um zu erkennen, dass jede Hoffnung vergeblich war.  
  
„Ich bin am Arsch!“  
  
Dean ließ seinen Kopf so weit nach hinten fallen, dass er auf der Lehne des Sofas zum Liegen kam.  
Er starrte mit ausdruckslosen Augen an die Decke, ehe schließlich ein leises, hysterisches Glucksen über seine Lippen kam.  
Charlies Augenbrauen zogen sich irritiert zusammen, was Dean jedoch nur aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen konnte.  
  
„Okay... ich weiß echt nicht, was jetzt an all dem hier so witzig sein soll!“  
  
Dean schüttelte nur den Kopf, wobei er schließlich so liegen blieb, dass er nun Charlie direkt von der Seite ansehen konnte.  
  
„Naja... eigentlich bin nicht ICH am Arsch, sondern... Ende des Monats ist mein ARSCH am Arsch... weil nämlich irgendsoein anderer Kerl mir am Arsch kleben wird...“  
  
Charlie blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor sie ihre Augen verdrehte und sich einfach zur Seite kippen ließ, so dass sie mit ihrem Kopf auf Deans Schoß zum Liegen kam.  
Ihre Arme schlangen sich dabei um die Hüften des Mannes und sie presste ihr Gesicht einmal an den flachen Bauch, ehe sie ihre Umarmung wieder lockerte.  
  
„Was... was sagt denn Sam dazu? Vielleicht sollte er sich die Verträge nochmal ansehen... Immerhin trennt ihn jetzt doch nur noch das Staatsexamen davon ein Anwalt zu sein und... er...“  
  
Nur allzu deutlich konnte die rothaarige Frau spüren, wie sich sämtliche Muskeln in Deans Körper verspannten. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde sofort verschlossener, während er einen weiteren Schluck aus der Bierflasche nahm und somit dem bohrenden Blick von Charlie gekonnt auswich.  
What the FUCK...  
Dieser elende Mistkerl!  
  
„Bitte sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du es immer noch nicht geschafft hast, deinem Bruder endlich zu beichten, mit was für einer beschissenen Arbeit du ihm sein verfluchtes Studium finanzierst!“  
  
Nachdem Dean nicht die geringste Reaktion zeigte, boxte ihm Charlie schließlich so fest in den Bauch, dass ein leises schmerzerfülltes Keuchen von dem Älteren zu hören war.  
  
„Dean?! Wir hatten doch darüber gesprochen!“  
  
Charlie richtete sich soweit auf, dass sie wieder neben Dean auf der Couch saß, was dieser auch sofort ausnutzte, um aufzustehen und ein wenig mehr Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen.  
  
„Verdammt... wie stellst du dir das denn vor? Ich kann ja wohl schlecht Sammy anrufen und zwischen dem wöchentlichen „Na wie läuft das Studium?“ und dem „Wie geht es Jessica?“ ein beiläufiges „Ach übrigens, ich arbeite doch nicht in dieser KFZ-Werkstatt, sondern habe mich stattdessen für eine Karriere als Pornostar entschieden, weil das deutlich mehr Geld abwirft“ einbringen.“  
  
„Also... ich finde das klang doch schon mal ganz gut!“  
  
„Charlie?! Ich... ich kann ihm das nicht antun... schon gar nicht, wenn er so kurz vor seiner letzten Prüfung steht!“  
  
„Verdammt, es geht hier um dein eigenes Leben! Nicht um das Leben von Sam! Denk doch auch einmal an dich!“  
  
Seufzend beobachtete die Rothaarige Dean dabei, wie er leise vor sich hin grummelnd in die Küche marschierte, um sich das nächste Bier aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. Eigentlich hatte Charlie fest damit gerechnet, dass der Ältere jetzt den Rückzug antreten würde – wie so oft wenn das Thema auf Sam zu sprechen kam – jedoch kam Dean zu ihrer Überraschung in das Wohnzimmer zurück.  
Er hatte nicht nur eine, sondern gleich zwei Bierflaschen bei sich, wobei er nun eine von den beiden Flaschen auffordernd Charlie entgegen streckte.   
Die junge Frau war so perplex, dass sie ganz automatisch nach dem Bier griff, wobei sie Dean unverwandt anstarrte.  
  
„Wieso stellst du ihn nur immer wieder über deine eigenen Bedürfnisse?  
  
„Verstehst du denn nicht? Er ist mein kleiner Bruder! Er ist alles, was ich in meinem Leben noch habe...“  
  
Dean hatte diese Worte so überzeugend und mit Nachdruck ausgesprochen, als würden sie die Erklärung für alle Fragen dieser Welt sein.  
Charlie brachte es nicht übers Herz irgendetwas dagegen zu sagen, auch wenn es sie innerlich schier zerriss.   
Stattdessen stieß sie mit ihrer Flasche einmal gegen das Bier von Dean, so dass ein klirrendes Geräusch in der Wohnung zu hören war und lehnte sich schließlich so weit zur Seite, dass sie ihren Kopf auf der Schulter des älteren Mannes ablegen konnte.  
  
…You know nothing, Dean Winchester...  
  
Das war der einzige Gedanke, der ihr durch den Kopf ging, als sie einen Schluck von dem bitteren Bier nahm und auf den dunklen Bildschirm des Fernsehers starrte.  



	3. Traitors, Tricksters and Idjits

„Angel?! Ich... soll mich wirklich von einem Kerl flachlegen lassen, der Angel heißt?“  
  
Ungläubig starrte Dean seinen älteren Arbeitskollegen an, der jedoch nicht wie erwartet mit einem breiten Grinsen verkündete, dass es sich dabei um einen schlechten Scherz handelte, sondern der verdammt Ernst aussah.  
  
„Das ist ein Künstlername... Du solltest doch mittlerweile wissen, dass hier keiner seinen echten Namen in irgendwelchen Produktionen hören möchte.“  
  
„Ja schon, aber... ANGEL?!“  
  
„Als ob dein Name so viel besser wäre, Kleiner...“  
  
Deans Backen plusterten sich empört auf und er gab Benny einen kräftigen Stoß in die Seite, was zu seiner Genugtuung dazu führte, dass der ältere Mann einen Schritt stolperte und sich keuchend an seine Rippen fasste.  
Er hatte zwar noch nie mit Benny zusammen eine Szene gedreht, aber trotzdem waren sie sich an den Sets und in der Produktionsfirma nun schon so oft über den Weg gelaufen, dass sich eine eigenwillige Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte.  
Benny war einige Jahre älter als er, groß, kräftig gebaut wie ein Bär, dichter Bart, alles in allem ein typischer Daddy-Typ. Vielleicht erklärte auch genau das, weshalb Dean nie in das Vergnügen gekommen war, auch nur eine Szene mit Benny zusammen zu drehen.  
Schließlich waren sie beide strickte Tops!  
Tja...  
Bis jetzt zumindest...  
  
Deans Magen zog sich bei diesem Gedanken unangenehm zusammen und eine Übelkeitswelle schwappte ihm schier die Kehle hinauf, weshalb er ein paar Mal schlucken musste.  
Okay...  
Er hatte immer noch knappe 3 Wochen, bevor er tatsächlich seinen Hintern für einen verdammten Typen namens Angel hinhalten musste.  
Also kein Grund zur Panik...  
Das war immer noch genügend Zeit, um sich einen verdammten Ausweg aus dieser scheinbar aussichtslosen Situation zu suchen.  
Benny riss ihn schließlich aus seinen dunklen Gedanken, indem er ihm einmal kräftig auf die Schulter klopfte.  
  
„Hey... überlegst du dir jetzt endlich einen neuen Künstlernamen, oder bleibst du weiterhin bei Jackles?“  
  
Dean überhörte diese Stichelei gekonnt und wechselte zurück auf das wichtigere Thema als seinen zugegeben etwas unbedachten Pseudonym... Er war jung und dumm gewesen, okay?  
  
„Sag mal... Woher weißt du eigentlich, dass ich mit diesem Angel meine Szene des Verderbens drehen soll? Nicht einmal ICH weiß das, und ich bin schließlich derjenige der leider eine Hauptrolle spielen soll....“  
  
Ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf Bennys Lippen breit, weshalb Dean kurz davor stand dem Älteren erneut in die Seite zu boxen.  
Benny hatte ihn vor zwei Tagen schon laut ausgelacht, als er erfahren hatte, dass Dean durch ein beschissenes Internetvoting der Produktionsfirma dazu verdammt worden war eine Szene der ganz besonderen Art zu drehen. Und seitdem wurde Dean immer mit diesem amüsierten Grinsen bedacht, wenn sie auf dieses Thema zu sprechen kamen.  
  
„Oh ich hab da so meine Quellen...“  
  
„Hmm... und wieso hab ich von diesem Angel-Typ noch nie was gehört?“  
  
Benny zuckte mit den Schultern, ehe er lässig einen Arm um Deans Nacken schlang und ihn so halb in den Schwitzkasten nahm, wobei sie zielsicher die Kantine der Produktionsfirma ansteuerten.  
  
„Er ist neu hier. So viel ich gehört habe, soll die heiße Szene mit dir sein großes Debut werden...“  
  
„Was zum... Ich soll meinen Arsch jetzt auch noch für einen Frischling hinhalten?! Was denkt sich Crowley dabei nur?“  
  
Mittlerweile hatten sie gemeinsam die großen Flügeltüren passiert und standen nun in der gut besuchten Kantine.  
Es war immer wieder erstaunlich wie viele Leute hier eigentlich arbeiteten. Das zeugte mal wieder davon, wie verdammt gut die Geschäfte für Crowley und seine Firma „Kings & Queens of Hell“ doch liefen.  
Noch ein Grund, weshalb Dean diesen Job nicht einfach so an den Nagel hängen konnte.  
Er bekam als Aushängeschild eine ansehnliche Gewinnbeteiligung und war einer der bestbezahlten Darsteller der ganzen Produktionsfirma...  
  
„Also, wenn du mehr über diesen geheimnisvollen Neuling erfahren möchtest, dann weiß ich da genau den richtigen Mann für dich! Er ist meine heimliche Quelle!“  
  
Benny steuerte an den langen Tischen vorbei und marschierte schließlich in eine ruhigere Ecke ganz am anderen Ende der Kantine.  
An dem Tisch waren noch einige Plätze frei, lediglich zwei Männer und eine Frau hatten es sich hier bequem gemacht.  
Dean kannte zwar ihre Gesichter, jedoch hatte er keine Namen dazu parat, einzig der kleinere Mann, der ihn neugierig anstarrte war ihm nur allzu bekannt.  
„Willst du mich verarschen? Der ist deine geheime Quelle?“, murrte Dean und hätte am liebsten wieder Kehrt gemacht, jedoch wurde er von Benny zurück gehalten.  
Bestimmend zerrte ihn der größere Mann die letzten Schritte bis zu dem Tisch und drückte ihn schließlich an den Schultern auf einen der Stühle, so dass er dem einzigen Bekannten gegenüber  
saß.  
  
„Dean-o! Na wer hätte das gedacht? Was führt dich denn an unseren bescheidenen, unwürdigen Tisch?“  
  
Es war nicht ganz einfach sein Gegenüber zu verstehen, da der kleinere Mann einen Lutscher im Mund hatte und sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte ihn zum Sprechen herauszunehmen.  
Sofort verdrehte Dean die Augen und verschränkte wie ein eingeschnapptes Kleinkind seine Arme vor der Brust. Benny blieb wie ein Schatten dicht hinter ihm stehen und sorgte so dafür, dass es keinen Ausweg mehr gab.  
So ein mieser Verräter!  
  
„Gabriel...“  
  
Die Augen des kleineren Mannes leuchteten verschmitzt auf, als Dean ihn mit seinem Namen ansprach. Der Lutscher wurde einmal von rechts nach links geschoben, so dass sich jetzt die andere Backe nach außen wölbte, während Gabriel seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand aufstützte und Dean eindringlich musterte.  
Es war bestimmt fast schon ein Jahr her, dass sie die letzte Szene miteinander gedreht hatten und trotzdem konnte sich Dean daran erinnern, als wäre es erst vor ein paar Tagen gewesen.  
Einige Drehtage vergaß man wohl nie und Gabriel hatte definitiv so seine Mittel und Wege einem unter die Haut zu gehen, auch wenn Dean ihn menschlich einfach nicht ausstehen konnte.  
  
„Wie er leibt und lebt! Also... was kann ich für dich tun?“  
  
„Ich habe Dean gerade von unserem Neuling erzählt. Jetzt ist er ganz neugierig, mit wem er es bei dem Dreh zu tun haben wird...“  
  
Ein leises Glucksen war von Gabriel zu hören, als sein Blick einmal zu Benny nach oben schweifte.  
Dean könnte schwören, dass der große Mann ebenfalls wieder dieses verfluchte, dämliche Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte.  
Wieso bereitete es verdammt nochmal allen so eine Freude, wenn es um die letzten jungfräulichen Tage von Deans Hintern ging?  
Waren die denn alle bescheuert?  
  
„Ah... Angel... Wer wäre nicht neugierig auf ihn?“  
  
Nun meldete sich auch die einzige Frau zu Wort, die mit an dem Tisch saß.  
Sie hatte lange dunkle Haare, die ihr in großen Wellen in das runde Gesicht fielen. Ihre dunklen Augen und Ihre vollen Lippen waren dezent geschminkt und es war schwer ihr Alter zu schätzen.  
Mit einem schiefen Grinsen zwinkerte sie Dean einmal zu, ehe sie weiter sprach.  
  
„Von dem würde sogar ich mich flachlegen lassen und das obwohl ich sonst nur mit Frauen drehe!“  
  
„Dito! Das Gleiche wollte ich auch gerade sagen, Meg!“, äußerte sich nun auch der Mann, der ihr gegenüber saß und gab der dunkelhaarigen Frau schließlich ein High-Five.  
Okay... deswegen kannte er die Namen dieser beiden nicht.  
Sie arbeiteten in zu unterschiedlichen Bereichen.  
Meg in der Abteilung für Filmprojekte mit Lesben und dieser Kerl in der Hetero-Abteilung.  
Das erklärte so einiges.  
  
„Leider sind wir nicht mit so viel Glück gesegnet, wie unser Luxusboy hier!“  
  
Mr. Hetero wandte sich in seinem Stuhl so weit um, dass er Dean von der Seite aus feixend mustern konnte. Schließlich streckte er Dean seine Hand entgegen, die dieser nur sehr zögerlich ergriff.  
  
„Ich bin Balthazar und diese durchgedrehte Lady hier ist Meg!“  
  
Die Dunkelhaarige gab ein leises Schnauben von sich und dem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht nach zu urteilen, hatte sie Balthazar unter dem Tisch einen ordentlichen Fußtritt verpasst.  
Insgeheim applaudierte Dean der jungen Frau, sorgte diese Aktion doch dafür, dass er Meg augenblicklich ins Herz schloss.  
Er konnte auch nichts dafür, aber irgendwie hatte er schon immer eine Schwachstelle für durchgedrehte Ladys gehabt!  
  
„Ich bin...“  
  
„...Dean... ja... wissen wir! Wer kennt denn nicht unseren Exclusive-Boy, Crowleys kleinen Liebling....“  
  
Deans Finger krallten sich in die Hand von Balthazar, als er diese offensichtliche Abneigung aus seiner Stimme heraushören konnte. Nun... es war nicht das erste und bestimmt auch nicht das letzte Mal, dass Dean durch seine Sonderstellung, die er Inne hatte, bei manchen aneckte.  
  
„Freut mich...“  
  
Er wusste, dass das nicht gerade überzeugend geklungen hatte, da er ziemlich mürrisch vor sich hin gegrummelt hatte, aber wer sollte ihm das schon verübeln.  
Zum einen war er nicht hier um neue Freundschaften zu knüpfen und zum anderen schienen hier alle ganz wild darauf zu sein mit diesem Angel zu drehen, bis auf Dean selbst natürlich.  
Das war dann wohl Schicksal...  
  
„Also... was könnt ihr mir über diesen komischen Neuling erzählen?“  
  
Dean hatte keine Lust mehr, sich noch länger mit einem belanglosen Smalltalk abspeisen zu lassen, er wollte verdammt nochmal auch endlich aus diesen geheimen Quellen etwas Interessantes über diesen Angel erfahren.  
Gabriel rückte jedoch nicht gleich mit der Sprache heraus. Er ließ lediglich seinen Blick einmal von Meg, über Balthazar bis hin zu Benny schweifen, ehe er sich wieder an Dean wandte.  
Mit einem leisen 'Plopp' zog er den Lolli aus seinem Mund und deutete damit auf das Gesicht des größeren Mannes.  
  
„Das was ich dir jetzt erzähle, sollte wirklich unter uns bleiben, capiche?“  
  
Verschwörerisch lehnte sich Gabriel weiter nach vorne und Dean kam ihm ganz automatisch ein wenig entgegen um das leise Flüstern besser verstehen zu können.  
  
„Weißt du... ich denke du solltest dir lieber selbst ein Bild von ihm machen. Vorurteile sind nicht gut, wenn man noch einen gemeinsamen Dreh vor sich hat. Außerdem... wo bleibt denn sonst der ganze Spaß?“  
  
Gabriel zwinkerte ihm einmal zu und kniff ihm in die Wange, ehe er sich den Lutscher wieder in den Mund steckte und sich selbstzufrieden in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte, so dass er leicht kippelte.  
Dieser verdammte Mistkerl machte seinem Künstlernamen alle Ehre...  
Elender Trickster!  
Schwungvoll stand Dean auf, sodass sein eigener Stuhl beinahe nach hinten umgekippt wäre.  
Am liebsten hätte er Gabriel am Kragen gepackt und einmal durchgeschüttelt, oder ihm einfach ordentlich die Fresse poliert, so dass ihm dieses doofe Grinsen endlich verging, jedoch wurde er von Benny rechtzeitig zurückgehalten.  
Schlussendlich war ein taktischer Rückzug wohl das Klügste, wenn Dean auch weiterhin der Exclusive-Boy mit Sonderrechten bleiben wollte.  
Mit einem Ruck löste er seinen Oberarm aus dem festen Griff von Benny und drehte Gabriel schließlich den Rücken zu. Dabei ließ er es sich nicht nehmen dem kleineren Mann einen letzten finsteren Blick zuzuwerfen.  
  
Das spöttische Lachen von Meg und Balthazar, genauso wie das laute Rufen von Benny, der versuchte ihn wieder einzuholen, verfolgte Dean bis an die großen Flügeltüren der Kantine.  
  
Pah...  
  
Das waren doch alles Idioten!


	4. Behind blue eyes...

Dean starrte nun schon seit mindestens einer halben Stunde auf sein Whiskyglas. Es war nur noch ein kleiner Schluck übrig, weshalb der Barkeeper schon drei Mal nachgefragt hatte, ob er denn nachschenken durfte. Wahrscheinlich wollte er einfach nur seinen Umsatz ein wenig steigern, da die Bar alles andere als gut besucht war und Dean fast die einzige Kundschaft war, die man um Geld erleichtern konnte.  
Dean war diese ausgestorbene Kneipe jedoch nur recht, da er so ungestört in seinem Selbstmitleid versinken konnte.  
Benny war für einen Dreh den ganzen Abend eingespannt, Sammy saß in Stanford fest und büffelte für sein Staatsexamen und Charlie hatte auch keine Zeit für ihn gehabt, da sie für zwei Tage auf irgendeiner IT-Versammlung musste, jedoch verwettete Dean seinen Hintern darauf, dass es sich dabei eigentlich um eine Comic-Convention handelte.  
Apropos Hintern...  
Mit einem Seufzen griff Dean nach dem Whiskyglas und kippte sich nun auch den letzten Schluck von dem brennenden Gesöff in den Rachen.  
Kaum hatte er das leere Glas zurück auf der Theke abgestellt, war der Barkeeper auch schon zur Stelle. Er tauschte es kommentarlos gegen ein neues Whiskyglas, das bis zum Rand mit der klaren Flüssigkeit gefüllt worden war.  
  
„Hey... ich hab doch gar nichts bestellt!“, murrte Dean auch sofort.  
  
Es war nicht so, dass er nicht eh vorgehabt hätte sich weiterhin mit Alkohol zu vergnügen, wenn schon keiner seiner Freunde für ihn Zeit hatte. Er hätte so oder so noch etwas bestellt, aber hier ging es ja wohl ums Prinzip.  
Der Barkeeper zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und wandte seinen Blick schließlich nach rechts, weshalb sich Dean auf dem Barhocker auch irritiert zur Seite drehte.  
  
„Er hat für Sie bestellt!“  
  
Mit großen Augen starrte Dean auf den Mann, der wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich neben ihm aufgetaucht war und der von dem Barkeeper nun ebenfalls ein gefülltes Glas zugeschoben bekam.  
Was... zum...  
Deans Augen schweiften einmal von oben nach unten, wobei er sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte sein unverhohlenes Starren zu verstecken.  
Er hatte hier ja wohl gerade einen Drink spendiert bekommen, da durfte man auch mal ganz offensichtlich den edlen Alkoholspender abchecken, oder?  
Der Kerl war ungefähr so groß wie er, wobei sich Dean nicht ganz sicher war, ob das vielleicht auch nur eine optische Täuschung war, da er eine ziemlich steife und aufrechte Körperhaltung hatte...  
Der Kleidungsstil wollte auch nicht so richtig zu der Lokalität hier passen.  
Diese Mischung aus Businessman und Columbo war recht eigenwillig vor allem wenn man dann auch noch einen Blick auf die schlecht gebundene Krawatte und die verwuschelten, dunklen Haare warf, die eindeutig nach Ich-hatte-gerade-wilden-Sex-im-Hinterzimmer aussahen.  
Schließlich blieb Deans Blick an den strahlenden Augen hängen, die ihn amüsiert anfunkelten. Wahnsinn...   
Dean könnte schwören, dass er noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben solch blaue Augen gesehen hatte. Sie sahen fast schon aus wie funkelnde Saphire und Dean fühlte sich magisch von ihnen angezogen.  
Holy... Shit!  
Eine unangenehme Wärme kroch langsam seinen Hals hinauf und sammelte sich in seinen Wangen, was ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür war, dass er gerade allen Ernstes wie ein kleines Teeniegirl errötete.  
Gott... das letzte Mal war er in der High School beim Abschlussball angelaufen wie eine rote Tomate und das war etliche JAHRE her.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie... Normalerweise bin ich nicht so forsch, aber Sie sahen so aus, als könnten Sie noch einen Drink gebrauchen...“  
  
Dean blinzelte einmal irritiert, als ein angenehmer Schauer durch seinen Körper jagte und ihn unmerklich erzittern ließ.   
Okay...   
Wer zum Henker war dieser Kerl?  
Der hatte nicht nur die blauesten Augen, die Dean jemals gesehen hatte, sondern auch noch eine verdammte Pornostimme, die einem durch Mark und Bein ging...  
Was für eine tödliche Kombination war das denn bitteschön?  
  
„Ja... ich...“  
  
Dean stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass seine eigene Stimme eher nach einem atemlosen Krächzen klang, weshalb er sich peinlich berührt leise räusperte und stattdessen einfach nur dem dunkelhaarigen Mann einmal dankend zunickte.  
Was war denn nur los mit ihm?  
Hatten ihm diese babyblauen Augen jetzt vollkommen den Verstand geraubt?  
Beherzt griff Dean nach dem Whiskyglas. Er versuchte verzweifelt sein gerötetes Gesicht mit eher minderem Erfolg dahinter zu verstecken.  
Vielleicht sollte er auch einfach die Alkoholzufuhr ein wenig erhöhen.   
Er war eindeutig zu nüchtern für soetwas!  
Der Whisky brannte ihm die Kehle herunter, als er einen großen Schluck zu sich nahm. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Dean dabei erkennen, dass der ältere Mann mittlerweile näher gerutscht war und nun fragend auf den freien Barhocker deutete, der direkt neben Dean stand.  
  
„Darf ich?“  
  
Dean zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern, während er das Glas zurück auf die Theke stellte. Es war nicht so, dass er nicht interessiert gewesen wäre – pah... normalerweise hätte sich schon längst sein Jagdtrieb eingeschaltete, auch wenn der Kerl nicht gerade sein typisches Beuteschema war – es war eher so, dass der Zeitpunkt für neue Bekanntschaften gerade deutlich schlecht war.  
Er hatte momentan ganz andere Probleme, als mit einem Mr. Columbo-Businessman Smalltalk zu halten.  
  
„Schlechten Tag gehabt?“  
  
Dean zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und wandte sich bei der Frage ein wenig zur Seite, sodass er einen besseren Blick auf den anderen Mann hatte.  
Der Kerl hatte noch nicht einmal seinen beigen Trenchcoat ausgezogen, so als wäre er sich unschlüssig ob er tatsächlich bleiben oder doch lieber das Weite suchen sollte. Seine Körperhaltung war im Sitzen auch genauso verkrampft und steif wie im Stehen, was eigentlich ein absoluter Abturner hätte sein sollen, aber Dean fand es irgendwie... faszinierend.  
Dieser Typ hatte etwas an sich...  
Dean wusste zwar noch nicht, was es war, aber vielleicht sollte er dem älteren Mann doch die Chance geben sich näher kennen zu lernen.  
Er hatte zwar schon damit abgeschlossen gehabt, heute noch Gesellschaft beim exzessiven Betrinken zu bekommen, aber vielleicht würde dieser Kerl ihn ja doch ein wenig von seinen momentanen Sorgen ablenken können.  
Es war einen Versuch wert, weshalb sich Dean auf den Smalltalk einließ.  
  
„Ist wohl eher ein schlechter Monat für mich...“  
  
Dean rutschte auf dem Barhocker ein wenig nach vorne und streckte dem älteren Mann schließlich seine Hand entgegen.  
  
„Danke nochmal für den Drink! Ich bin Dean...“  
  
Der Kerl starrte irritiert auf die ihm entgegen gestreckte Hand, ohne irgendwelche Anstalten zu machen darauf zu reagieren, weshalb sich Dean langsam aber sicher wie ein absoluter Vollidiot vorkam.  
Bevor er jedoch gekränkt seine Hand wieder zurückziehen konnte, wurde er durch einen festen Griff aufgehalten.  
Scheinbar hatte dieser komische Typ doch noch kapiert, wie man sich in einer zivilisierten Art und Weise einander vorzustellen hatte.  
Seine Hand war angenehm warm und sein Daumen streifte fast schon zärtlich über Deans Handrücken hinweg, während sie sich länger als eigentlich üblich die Hände schüttelten.  
Durch Deans Körper jagte bei dieser Berührung ein regelrechter Schauer, weshalb er seine Hand so plötzlich wieder zurück zog, als wäre er gebissen worden.  
Der Kerl ließ sich davon jedoch nicht aus der Fassung bringen.  
Stattdessen hatte sich auf seinen Lippen ein kleines Lächeln ausgebreitet, so als hätte er keine andere Reaktion erwartet.  
  
„Castiel, freut mich!“  
  
„Castiel?“  
  
Fragend wanderten Deans Augenbrauen ein Stück weit nach oben. So einen ausgefallenen Namen hatte er noch nie zuvor gehört. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er sich nicht doch einfach verhört hatte, weshalb er auch noch einmal nachhakte.  
Dieser Castiel zuckte jedoch lediglich mit den Schultern und schenkte ihm weiter dieses unergründliche Lächeln. Für ihn war somit das Thema außergewöhnlicher Name wohl abgeschlossen.  
  
„Okay... Castiel...“  
  
Dean stockte kurz, da es sich einfach nur komisch anfühlte den vollen Namen des älteren Mannes auszusprechen, jedoch hatte er sich schnell wieder gefangen.  
  
„Was verschlägt dich hierher? Ich habe dich hier noch nie zuvor gesehen...“  
  
Diese wenn auch recht heruntergekommene und schäbige Bar gehörte zu Deans Stammkneipen, weshalb er tatsächlich fast das gesamte Klientel kannte – wenn auch nicht unbedingt beim Namen –  und so jemand wie Castiel wäre ihm nun wirklich schon vorher aufgefallen.  
Dean stützte sich mit seinem Ellbogen lässig auf der Theke ab, wobei er das Whiskyglas ein Stück zur Seite schob.  
  
„Ich bin erst vor kurzem hierher gezogen. Neue Stadt, neuer Beruf... neues Glück...“  
  
Es war das erste Mal, dass Castiel zu seinem eigenen Glas griff und einen großen Schluck daraus nahm. Dean beobachtete ihn dabei wie gebannt, was ihm erst so richtig bewusst wurde, als ihn diese blauen Augen zurück anstarrten. Er hatte fast das Gefühl, dass dieser Kerl bis in die tiefsten Ecken seiner Seele Einblick hatte, weshalb er sich mit einem leisen Räuspern abwandte und stattdessen lieber selbst wieder nach seinem Whiskyglas griff.  
Er sollte WIRKLICH die Alkoholzufuhr erhöhen.  
Das machte ihn deutlich selbstbewusster!  
  
„Also... wieso der schlechte Monat?“, fragte Castiel schließlich neugierig nach.  
  
Dean zog abwehrend die Schultern nach oben. Er hatte definitiv keine Lust sein Problem vor einem wildfremden Mann breit zu treten. Das war nun wirklich kein Gesprächsstoff für ein erstes Kennenlernen, weshalb er nur abwinkte.  
  
„Ach... Stress in der Arbeit. Der Klassiker eben!“  
  
Castiel schien sich mit dieser Antwort zum Glück erst einmal abspeisen zu lassen, da er nur verstehend nickte. Dean nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und lenkte das Thema lieber wieder zurück auf den älteren Mann.  
  
„Du hast also einen neuen Beruf? Lass mich raten...“  
  
Übertrieben musterte Dean Castiel einmal von unten bis oben, während sich seine Lippen zu einem breiten Grinsen verzogen.  
  
„... Privatdetektiv?“  
  
Castiels Blick sprach Bände.   
Es war eine eigenartige Mischung aus Amüsement und Verblüffung, die eindeutig zeigte, dass er keineswegs auch nur ansatzweise diesem Beruf nachging.  
Schade eigentlich...   
Dean hätte nur allzu gerne einmal einen Privatdetektiven kennengelernt, aber er hatte sich wohl von dem Columbo-Mantel, den Castiel trug, in die Irre führen lassen.  
  
„Okay... dann definitiv ein Geschäftsmann... fragt sich nur für welche Branche...“  
  
Dean fuhr sich mit der Hand einmal nachdenklich über das Kinn, ehe er mit seinen Vermutungen fortfuhr.  
  
„Versicherungen... Immobilien... Börse?“  
  
Mit jedem weiteren Wort schien Castiels amüsiertes Grinsen noch breiter zu werden, was ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür war, dass Dean vollkommen falsch lag.  
Dabei war er sonst eigentlich ganz gut darin, Menschen einzuschätzen.  
Castiel schien jedoch nur aus Fragezeichen zu bestehen, was Dean noch mehr anheizte...  
Er liebte es Geheimnisse aufzudecken und dieser Kerl hier war ein einziges großes Geheimnis.  
  
„Du machst es einem echt nicht leicht...“  
  
„Entertainmentbranche...“  
  
Deans Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, als Castiel ihm diese einsilbige Antwort mit seiner tiefen Stimme entgegen brummte.  
Entertainmentbranche?  
Ernsthaft?  
Was zum Teufel sollte das denn bedeuten?  
Dean kam leider nicht dazu weiter nachzuhaken, da Castiel nun seinerseits das Ratespiel fortsetzte.  
  
„Ich bin dran...“  
  
Unruhig rutschte Dean auf dem Barhocker hin und her, da ihn der dunkelhaarige Mann wieder mit diesem starren Blick bedachte, der einem durch Mark und Bein ging.  
Natürlich konnte selbst dieser Kerl ihm nicht an der Nasenspitze ansehen, was er tatsächlich beruflich machte, aber trotzdem hatte Dean das Gefühl, dass er gerade ein Neonschild um den Hals trug, auf dem in riesigen Buchstaben 'PORNODARSTELLER' stand.  
Okay...  
Immer die Ruhe bewahren...  
Dean klammerte sich regelrecht an seinem Whiskyglas fest.  
  
„Definitiv KEIN Geschäftsmann!“  
  
Castiel rückte ein Stück näher, so dass sich ihre Beine fast schon berührten. Dean musste einmal trocken schlucken, wobei sein Blick wie gebannt auf dem dunklen Holz der Theke gerichtet war.  
Wenn er den älteren Mann jetzt ansehen müsste, wüsste er nicht ob er Herr seiner Sinne bleiben könnte.  
  
„Wenn ich mir das erlauben darf... Deine sportliche Statur spricht wohl für einen eher körperlichen Job...“  
  
Dean könnte schwören, dass er mittlerweile sogar Castiels Atem in seinen Gesicht spüren konnte. Scheiße Mann... wie nah wollte ihm dieser Kerl denn noch auf die Pelle rücken?  
Woah... WOAH!  
Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gebracht, konnte er auch schon die warme Hand von Castiel auf seinem Oberschenkel spüren.  
Es war keineswegs unangenehm... Pah... Ganz im Gegenteil!  
Die Hormone in Deans Körper machten geradezu Luftsprünge und überschütteten ihn mit einem Gefühl der Begierde.  
  
„Vielleicht ein handwerklicher Beruf?“  
  
Dean war so abgelenkt, dass er sich gar nicht mehr richtig auf die Worte von Castiel konzentrieren konnte.  
Der heiße Atem des Älteren streifte über seinen Nacken hinweg und sorgte für eine Gänsehaut, die über seinen ganzen Rücken hinab wanderte.  
Verdammt...  
Castiels Hand rutschte ein Stück weit seinen Oberschenkel nach oben und Dean konnte nur allzu deutlich spüren wie seine Jeans unangenehm immer enger im Schritt wurde.  
Okay... no way!  
Das Letzte was er an diesem späten Abend gebrauchen konnte, war mit einer riesigen Erektion an der Bar zu sitzen...  
Ein Ruck ging durch Deans Körper, als er nach Castiels Hand griff und ihn somit davon abhielt seinem eigentlichen Ziel noch näher zu kommen.  
Die blauen Augen starrten ihn daraufhin unnachgiebig an, jedoch hatte Dean gerade eher etwas anderes im Blick  
Der Barkeeper stand zwar ein gutes Stück von ihnen entfernt und schien mit einer Gelassenheit Gläser abzuspülen, allerdings war sich Dean sicher, dass die Aufmerksamkeit keineswegs auf dem Spülwasser lag. Vielmehr hatte der Barkeeper immer wieder neugierig zu ihnen herüber gesehen.  
Wenn Dean etwas hasste, dann war das unerwünschtes Publikum.  
Er hatte kein Problem damit in seinem Beruf, aber sein Privatleben war ihm definitiv heilig!  
  
„Entschuldige mich kurz...“  
  
Dean rutschte von dem Barhocker und deutete mit seinem Kopf einmal in Richtung der Toiletten, wobei er nach wie vor Castiels Hand festhielt.  
Er hoffte, dass der Ältere verstand worauf er hinaus wollte.  
Das war keineswegs eine Abfuhr, die er ihm hier gerade erteilte, sondern vielmehr eine Einladung ihr kleines Kennenlernen an einen anderen Ort zu verlegen.  
Es war bestimmt nicht das erste Mal, dass Dean mit einem der Gäste in der Toilette verschwunden war...   
Hey... Er war auch nur ein Mann, okay?  
Er bedachte Castiel mit einem kleinen Grinsen, ehe er seine Hand ein letztes Mal drückte und sich schließlich umwandte und schon einmal in Richtung Toiletten verschwand, fest davon überzeugt, dass ihm Castiel auf Schritt und Tritt folgen würde.  
  
Der hintere Bereich der Kneipe war deutlich spärlicher ausgeleuchtet, jedoch hätte Dean den Weg auch blind gefunden, wenn es darauf ankäme.  
Die dunkle Holztüre quietschte leise als er sie aufstieß und sofort von einem hellen, künstlichen Neonlicht begrüßt wurde.  
Dean blinzelte ein paar Mal um sich an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen, während die Türe hinter ihm wieder ins Schloss fiel.  
Sofort wandte sich Dean um und starrte erwartungsvoll... ins Nichts?  
  
„Was zum...“  
  
Irritiert zogen sich Deans Augenbrauen zusammen, während er die Türe anfixierte, so als würde sein Leben davon abhängen.  
Aber auch nach ein paar Minuten änderte sich nichts daran...   
Er blieb allein.  
Okay...  
Dieser Kerl war wirklich schwer von Begriff!  
Wie hatte man denn diese eindeutige Einladung nicht verstehen können?  
Dean verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und entließ mit einem leisen Seufzen seinen angehaltenen Atem.  
Sein Puls, der voller Erwartung auf ein heißes Toilettentechtelmechtel in die Höhe geschossen war, beruhigte sich wieder, genauso wie seine aufgekommene Erregung.  
Trotzdem fühlte sich sein Gesicht immer noch unangenehm heiß an, weshalb er an das Waschbecken trat, wobei sein Blick auch unweigerlich auf sein Spiegelbild fiel.  
Er sah tatsächlich etwas überhitzt aus.  
Seine Wangen hatten eine gesunde Farbe, die seinen sonst eher blassen Teint überdeckte.  
Mit einem weiteren Seufzen drehte Dean das kalte Wasser auf und spritzte sich einmal ins Gesicht, was ihm auch sofort die gewünschte Abkühlung verschaffte.  
  
Nachdem er sich abgetrocknet hatte, ging Dean zurück zu der Bar mit dem festen Vorsatz Castiel gegenüber ein wenig eindeutiger zu werden.  
Jedoch wurden seine Pläne erneut durchkreuzt.  
Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen und starrte auf die leeren Barhocker.  
Von Castiel weit und breit keine Spur...  
Suchend ließ Dean seinen Blick einmal durch die Bar schweifen, jedoch wurde er auch hier nicht fündig.  
Was zum...  
Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!  
  
Mit einem leisen Schnauben ließ sich Dean auf seinen Barhocker zurück fallen, so dass er gefährlich schwankte.  
Nicht einmal der Barkeeper wagte es näher zu kommen um das leere Whiskyglas von Castiel einzusammeln, da Dean ihn mit einem finsteren Blick bedachte.  
Als er jedoch nach seinem eigenen Glas greifen wollte um seinen zusätzlichen Frust in dem Alkohol zu ertränken, blieb sein Blick schlussendlich an einem kleinen Zettel hängen, der unter das Glas geschoben worden war.  
Neugierig griff Dean nach dem Stück Papier und entfaltete es einmal.  
Die Schrift war genauso geradlinig und steif wie Castiels Körperhaltung, weshalb Dean auch sofort wusste, wer ihm da eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte...


End file.
